Don't You Forget About Me
by KPICCI27
Summary: This story, is an added ending to "Breakfast Club". Do they all stay friends? Or do they continue with their lives? You will soon find out. Hope you enjoy! :-)


Everyone was on the way home with their parents, besides Andy, who went to his wrestling meet.

"How'd it go Brian?"

"Fine mom…"

Brian's mom asked, "Well did you learn your lesson?"

"I never even did anything in the first place but you don't know anything mom"

"Brian don't you dare start with me, did you see your father?"

"Of course I saw him, he's the janitor"

"Alright that's enough! I don't need your attitude mister"

Brian thought about what happened in those nine hours and how it possibly changed his high school life forever. He never knew anything about those people besides what he heard. He almost felt sympathetic for them and what they had gone through, as if they were friends. He knew they would never speak to him again, but what could hurt?

All the kids went home that Saturday and thought about what happened during detention. Andrew won his wrestling meet for his father. Then Monday morning came, when they all had to go to school and face each other again. Would they talk to each other? Maybe even hangout after school?

The first person to get to school was Andrew. He had to stop by his coaches' office.

"Hey coach! What'd you need from me?"

"How did the punishment go Saturday?" Coach asked, "I'm sorry I had to do that, you didn't even do anything wrong."

"Oh, uh it was boring… bunch of lame kids. I have to go meet up with some boys on the team. See you at practice coach!"

As they waved goodbye to each other, Andrew realized he should go talk to Claire about Saturday. What would she think about being friends with Bender, Allison and Brian? Of course Bender probably won't be in school for much longer for all the trouble he gets in. Everyone else was much cooler than they seemed, and he wanted to hang out with them again. Andrew saw Claire at her locker with her friends.

"Hey girls, mind if I speak with Claire alone?" Andrew requested.

"Yeah of course" the girls giggled.

"What do you want Andrew…" Claire asked.

"It's about Saturday, Are you going to talk to everyone again or are you just going to ignore them?

Claire sighed, "Seriously? You're considering talking to them? Andrew they aren't like us."

"Claire yes they are! Did you not listen to them and all they have been through?"

"First off, we aren't the same Andrew. I'm not talking about this anymore, I have better things to do."

"You're such a bitch Claire that will never change."

As Claire walks off she thinks about what Andrew said. Why would she even want to become friends with them? She is better than all of them and Bender was a complete numbskull. The only one she would maybe consider being friends with is Brian. He could even help her with her homework. Everyone would make fun of her hanging out with him though… is it worth it? It would ruin her reputation, but then people might not think she was a tease anymore. That was better than being called one though.

As Claire is in deep thought, Brian comes around the corner.

"Hey Claire!"

"Oh hey Brian…how are you?"

Brian said "I'm okay, my mom's still treating me like a little kid. You look really pretty today, I mean, uh, you look pretty every day."

"Brian… Ugh, I have to go talk to my homeroom teacher. Bye!"

"Well maybe we can eat lunch together?" Brian yelled down the hallway after Claire. She didn't even look back. Then around the corner came someone who looked very familiar to Brian. He stared for a while. She had warm brown hair, beautiful brown eyes. She was immensely beautiful. Brian then realized it was Allison. The girl who used her own dandruff as a part of her art. She really took in how Claire had helped her, but for some reason he thought that she looked better before Claire messed with her

"Hey Allison! You look amazing… guess you took those pointers from Claire huh?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess. I liked how I looked." Allison stuttered.

"I think you look great," Brain continued, "Do you want to have lunch together today?"

"Yeah, that would be better than sitting alone, I'll see you then!"

As Allison walked away the five minute bell rang, Brian headed towards his class. He had yet to see one more person from Saturday… Bender. Brian didn't really want to see Bender in case he tried to scare him, which he was great at. He took a seat in desk for his first class of the day, math. He actually loved math and science but hated everything else. As the bell rang and the teacher started class, Bender ran by the door, he then backed up,

"Hey Brian, how's your dad?" Bender laughed, as he continued to run to his first class.

Brian shook his head of embarrassment and continued to learn. Bender was not bothered by everyone from detention Saturday. He knew he wasn't going to expect anything from them and he definitely wasn't expecting anyone to talk to him. He was Bender, some negligent juvenile teenager, who will possibly drop out and be like his father.

After the first class of the day everyone was unsure of what was going to happen to their relationships with each other. The next class would be the most important of the day besides their lunch. Allison and Claire had art together, and Brian, Andrew, and Bender had shop together. Brian's dad made him take the shop class, which he had an F in.

Brian and Andrew started their walk to class, when they run into Bender.

"What's up my air force rangers?" Bender smirks.

Brian asked, "Do you guys want to eat lunch with Allison and me?"

"Aw, Brian and Allison sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S…" Bender sang.

"Knock it off Bender, Yeah I'll join you guys. Is Claire coming?" Andrew asked.

"Well, she didn't really give me an answer, she kind of just walked away." Brian answered.

Andrew knew what he meant. Claire was being difficult and didn't want to admit how much she enjoyed their company on Saturday. He knew that she liked Bender, even though she would never admit it. They wouldn't happen anyway because Bender is too badass to be with such a stuck up girl. Andrew decided to ask Claire to go to lunch with him after this class.

"It's alright guys, I can get Claire to come." Andrew revealed.

Brian thought that wasn't going to happen, and neither did Bender. Bender was in fear of going home because his dad knew he kept getting in trouble. Every night at home became a harder one for Bender to survive. However, Bender was one strong kid and he could handle anything.

The girls sat across from each other in their art class. Claire noticed Allison took what she did into consideration, but she still dressed a little gothic. She almost looked approachable.

"Allison you look great, but don't you think you should dress like… normal?" Claire asked.

"This is normal for me, are you going to eat lunch with everyone?"

"I'm not trying to become a target for being bullied, I already have friends. I don't need you guys." Claire responded.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're 'Queen Bitch' of the school. Let's be real, you're going to get harassed by Bender anyway. Can't you see how much he is attracted to you?" Allison proclaimed.

Claire thought about it and just shook her head. All the great memories of Saturday started to flow back into her mind. Getting high with everyone, running around the school, and telling stories and secrets. She would never forget that Saturday, but she would not let that be a part of her everyday life. She continued to work on her art project and tried to not make eye contact with Allison.

After that class period was over, Claire and Andrew had English together. Andrew was determined to get Claire to talk to him about going to lunch.

"Claire, let's sit and have lunch together."

"Our friends can sit together. It's not like they haven't done it before." Claire said.

"Claire, I wanted to eat with you alone so we can talk."

"Andrew we tried to date before and it just didn't work!"

Andrew hesitated on what he was going to say, "I just want to be friends, I just figured I could use your girl advice."

"Aw, does little Andy have a crush?" Claire asked.

"We can talk about it at lunch, see you then!" Andrew said, as he took his seat across the room.

As they all waited for lunch to come, most of them were excited to be reunited and be friends. This would change their lives for the rest of their high school career. It would be possible that they could even break the barrier between school cliques. Wouldn't that be the dream?

Then it was time for lunch, Andrew walked in and sat at a table. He saw Claire and waved her over. As she sat down Brian and Allison joined them.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! This is an ambush… I told you I wasn't for this."

"Claire we just wanted to be friends, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. Bender isn't even here." Brian said.

Claire gave in, "Fine, we can be friends but we can't do this all the time. I have other friends too."

"We all do Claire, even though you might not realize it. Everyone here is very similar and it's important we have someone to lean on when our other friends aren't there" Allison stated.

That's when they all looked at each other and realized that they could be lifetime friends. Then Bender showed up, and nagged on Claire.

"Claire bear, how are you?" Bender asked

"Oh I'm just fabulous now that you're here" Claire replied, as she rolled her eyes.

"I don't really feel like going home tonight so who wants to hang out with the old Bender?"

"Did you seriously just call yourself old?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, I always do. Alright, fine I'm going home now, I hate this school shit… "

He got up and left. Everyone just looked at each other because they knew it was odd. Something was seriously not okay with him. As he left, a piece of paper fell out of his pocket. Everyone thought it was paper for a joint. Then they saw the writing peeking through from the inside. Then they opened it. It was a letter.

" _I'm afraid that I'll die if I keep going back home. My dad has been beating the shit out of me for no reason. I think that I will leave tonight after I take my stuff out of that house. I don't know where I will stay. Maybe he will just kill me and put me out of my misery."_

"What should we do?" Brian asked.

"I don't think there's anything we can do, I'm going to try and run and find him" Andrew said.

He ran down the hall, and there was no sign of Bender. He knew the way he walked home… through the football field. He ran outside and he saw Bender halfway across the field.

"Bender!" Andrew yelled.

He ran to him, as he got closer he didn't know what to say to him.

"Uh, hey listen, if you need anywhere to stay you can stay with me if you want. Your letter fell out of your pocket when you left. Don't go back there Bender, It's a bad idea. Your dad is a dangerous guy."

"I'll be fine, thanks for caring about me though. Don't you forget about me!"

Andrew watched him walk across the field. Just when he was about to turn around, Bender launched his fist in the air. He went back to lunch and told everyone what had happened. They went on through their day and waved in the hallway. At the end of the day everyone went home and Andrew went to practice. The next day, they were all called to the principal's office.

"Do you all know why I called you down here?" he asked.

They all looked around at each other and shook their heads.

"Bender's father killed him last night, we knew you were the last people to really talk to him."

Claire broke down in tears. They all were shocked.

"Thank you for telling us" Andrew said.

Then they decided to walk to the football field and skip the whole day. They cried, and talked about that Saturday spent with Bender. They even smoked in honor of him. When they left the field they raised their fists in the air in a circle.

"To Bender" they yelled as a group.


End file.
